Short and stupid
by Ezj
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS! [KennyxHilary] I've decided to make this a wish the couple... Any ones. Just some crazy sick humour of mine, hintings moustly. '
1. Tyson

Disclaimer:I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning:**IN THIS STORY:** OOC, Hinting,Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating:**IN THIS CHAPTER: PG**

This is short, idiotic and stupid... did I mention that it's crazy??

**Short and stupid – part 1 of ?? – Tyson  
**

**All the Blade Breaker's sat at the dining table eating... yeah yeah breakfast, lunch, dinner... let's say it's dinner... late dinner... well they were somewhere... only them five a round the table eating... well four off them did except Tyson who gulped down the food.  
**

_-"Man Tyson how come you're not choking on you're food when you're showing that amount down you're throat?" Max asked_

_-"Webb... "gulp" you see I don't have that gag-reflex some people have, so I can deep throat about anything..."_

**All reacted to that strange sound that erupted from Kai; who just glared at them and continued eating his food. Tyson just chock his head and continued.  
**

_-"And in some bock somewhere I read about breathing and I have good control off it now so I can breath while my mouth is full..."  
_

**Another whimper-grunt came from Kai's direction that didn't even bother looking at them.**

_-"I use to buy those really big lollipops and with out that gag-reflex and my controlled breathing I can deep throat it and suck for hours..."  
_

**Kai sputtered and gulped down a big sip off his water and death glared everybody who dared looking at him. Tyson hid an evil smile and continued eating.  
**

_-"Waow you really have control off you're body function's Ty."  
_

_-"Ahhh that's not everything I can do Maxie... I had to do a lot off enema for some reasons. And after a while I realised that I even could control my muscles in... there and I'm pretty sure I could take anything up my ass these days..."_

**At this last statement Kai; who had just sipped at his water, sputtered it all over the table and put the glass down so hard so it cracked. He then rose up staggered over to Tyson and yanked him out off his seat and off to his room where he shut the door hard.  
**

**The other sat there staring after them.  
**

_-"What was that all about?" Max asked  
_

_-"I really don't want to know." Kenny said_

- **tbc** -

Told ya it was stupid

SE VAD DEN SVENSKA HUMORN STÄLLER TILL MED...

**Ezj  
**


	2. Kai

Disclaimer:I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning:**IN THIS STORY:** OOC, Hinting,Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating:**IN THIS CHAPTER: PG**

This is short, idiotic and stupid... did I mention that it's crazy... again??

**Short and stupid – part 2 of ?? – Kai  
**

**All the Blade Breaker's once again sat around the table; this time though they were doing nothing and everything... Kai was in the middle off shoving the others how you to take care off their blade's...  
**

_-"Waow Kai you're really good at that." _Rei said_  
_

_-"I have had some practise with my hands..."_

**Tyson dropped a pencil on the floor.  
**

_-"And I can work it for days at a time..."_

**And the book he was writing in.  
**

_-"Can anyone make a knot on a string with their tongue...? I've heard of people who do that." _Max said_  
_

**All of them tried except Tyson who chewed on a paperclip. After a while everybody compared and saw that Kai had managed a knot.  
**

_-"How did you do that?" _Kenny asked_  
_

_-"I have been training my tongue to..."_

**The paperclip flew threw the air.  
**

_-"Waow Kai you must have an big knowledge off everything." _Dizzy remarked

_-"Well I am big..."  
_

**Tyson dragged Kai to his room.  
**

_-"Sometimes I wonder what they're up to." _Max said_  
_

_-"I don't want to know" _Kenny stated

- **tbc** -

Told ya it was stupid... again

SE VAD DEN SVENSKA HUMORN STÄLLER TILL MED... IGEN

**Ezj  
**


	3. Max

Disclaimer:I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning:**IN THIS STORY:** OOC, Hinting, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating:**IN THIS CHAPTER: PG**

Ohhh gods help me from this insanity that keeps bugging me.

**Short and Stupid – part 3 of ?? – Max  
**

**All the Blade Breakers still were in that room around the table, know eating candy.  
**

_-"It's not so vice to eat so much sugar Maxie." _Said Tyson_  
_

_-"But it makes me energetic for some hours..."_**  
**

**Rei grunts.  
**

_-"But you can get ill if you're not keeping up on the sugar rush." _Kai said_  
_

_-"Yeah but then hopefully I'm well spent..."_**  
**

**Rei whimpered  
**

_-"You're really good at angling you're blade Max." _Kenny stated_  
_

_-"I know all the positions..."_**  
**

**Rei banged his head on the table.  
**

_-"When I try that I always miss with some inches." _Tyson said_  
_

_-"Well I always know how to make it fit those inches..."_**  
**

**Rei stood up and dragged Max to his room.  
**

_-"Where are they going?" _Tyson asked_  
_

_-"Please... I don't want to know." _Kenny said

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
**


	4. Ray

Disclaimer:I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning:**IN THIS STORY:** OOC, Hinting,Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating:**IN THIS CHAPTER: PG**

Okay more to come --U

**Short and stupid – part 4 of ?? – Rei  
**

**For the fourth time they sat around that round table eating and writing. Max served the others juice.  
**

_-"How can you sit like that Rei?" _Kenny asked Rei who sat cross-legged_  
_

_-"I'm very flexible..."_**  
**

**Max missed the glass and spilled the juice on him.  
**

_-"Here take this paper Max, before it gets everywhere."_ Kenny said_  
_

_-"I can control my juices..."_**  
**

**Max missed the garbage can.  
**

_-"Waow Drigger has some wicked claws." _Tyson stated_  
_

_-"He's not the only one that scratch's..."_**  
**

**Max dropped the broom.  
**

_-"How can you make the tiger claw so perfect?"_ Kenny wondered_  
_

_-"I know how to angel it to the right spot..."_**  
**

**Max grabbed Rei's sleeve and went to his room.  
**

_-"What's up now?" _Tyson wondered_.  
_

_-"I told ya... I don't want to know!"_**  
**

**Kenny screamed and run out the door.  
**

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
**


	5. Hilary

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** OOC, Hinting, Yaoi, Yuri - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****PG**

O.M.G there's more! **O.O**

**Short and stupid**** – part 5 of ? – Kenny **

**After some time they got Kenny back into the room and even Hilary joined them this time in something and that were not an pun ''' **

_-"Damn how am I to know what goes were on a female?" _Max said chewing his pencil over the homework.

_-"Well I'm good at the female anatomy and what goes were as you said it…" Kenny said_

**Hilary's ears seemed to perk up at that statement. **

_-"Waow Kenny you type really fast."_ Rei stated

_-"Well my fingers are precise and flexible…"_

**Hilary stifled a moan. **

_-"Finally, were already finished with today's work." _Dizzy exclaimed

_-"With the right speed and finesse anything works…"_

**Hilary's breathe quickened. **

_-" Where can you access the internet?" _Tyson wondered

_-" I can get it up anywhere…"_

**Hilary grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into the other room. **

_-"What are they up to?" _Tyson wondered_. _

_-"I quote him… I don't wanna know." Dizzy seemed to be musing_

**The others sweatdropped.**

- **tbc** -

**Ezj **


	6. Kenny

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** OOC, Hinting, Yaoi, Yuri - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****PG**

**OK! I've decided to make this story wish able. You wish the pairing and I write the things I can come up with… And it would probably be a good thing to come with some ideas to cause I'm not always so strange in my imagination… I sweare… . ''''**

**Short and stupid**** – part 5 of ? – Hilary**

**Back in the room after a exercise round Hilary made them do even out in the rain.**

_-"Shit Hilary you really work us hard" _Max and Tyson said

_-"I just want you to be able to hand hard things like me…" Hilary answered_****

**Kenny fidgeted nervously.**

_-"but to run in the rain."_ Rei whined thinking of his hair__

_-"I kind of like being wet…" Hilary smiled sweetly_****

**Kenny got redder and squirmed in his seat.**

_-"Can I borrow two of your joggling balls?" _Tyson asked bored__

_-"Yes Tyson and they're firm and soft to squeeze to…"_****

**Kenny squeaked.**

_-" But damn Hilary do you need to scream when you see me?" _Tyson wondered__

_-" Well it's good to scream and let it all go when you come…"_****

**Kenny ran up, fetched Hilary and ran to the room.**

_-"Another pair hits the sack early?" _Rei said behind a newspaper__

_-"Tell me more!." Kenny's voice sounded from the room…_****

**The others got themselves earplugs.**

- **tbc** -

**Ezj**


End file.
